This invention relates generally to workpiece locators for cutoff machines or forming machines, and more particularly to an adjustable stop for establishing the length of bar stock or the like to be cut off with a horizontal endless band saw, cold saw, friction saw, shear, tube cutter, or press brake.
In the use of horizontal band saws, when several pieces of identical length are to be cut off the stock, a stock length stop is used to locate the stock before each cut. The normal procedure is to extend the stock through the saw, take a measuring tape and measure from the side of the blade to the end of the stock to obtain the desired cut off length, clamp the stock in the vise, swing the stock length stop down into position facing the end of the stock, move the stop toward the end of the stock, touch the end of the stock with the stop, and lock the stop mount into correct longitudinal position. Then the stop is swung up from the end of the stock, the saw is started and the stock is cut. Following the cut, the overall length of the cutoff workpiece can be measured. At that time, any significant effect of the saw kerf or misalignment or drift or wobble of the blade, will be evident in the measured length of the cutoff piece being less than expected. So, the end stop mount must be unlocked, moved appropriately to compensate for the error, and locked again. Then another piece of stock must be cut and measured. If the length is still unsatisfactory, the stop positioning procedure must be again repeated. While this is a procoedure that can be followed and eventually result in obtaining pieces of the correct length, it can be tedious, and does not facilitate the cutting of pieces of various lengths. Consequently, it discourages interruption of production cutting to cut a piece or pieces of a different length than those in the production run.
While there are stop length gages with position indicating dials and which can be obtained as original equipment accessories with horizontal band saws, I am not aware of any devices heretofore available which are relatively inexpensive, easily used, accurate and suitable for retrofitting to existing saws.
The present invention is addressed to the need for an inexpensive stock length stop suitable for original equipment or retrofit installation on saws or other machines as mentioned above, and for quickly establishing the correct workpiece stop location, and facilitating selection of various desired stop locations.